


Brothers forever

by simonnette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonnette/pseuds/simonnette
Summary: Loki and Thor have grown up together, but their sibling affection starts filling them both with doubts, some fraternal feelings are just changing.One night the nature of their relationship is going to change forever.





	Brothers forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writting in english, critique would be appreciated.  
> I wanted to portrait the relationship of Loki & Thor before Thor 1 and the angst of it.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

The night was starting to descend slowly, it was a hot day unusual even for summer days in Asgard, the sunny days seemed endless.

It had been a long, stifling and tiresome day, but Thor's training had ended at least that day and he was headed back to the palace.

He had been quite distracted on the way and was already late as usual, walking between the corridors to his bedroom trying to make as little noise as possible.

Every day he when he was with his father he had a talk or rather a speech to give him about responsibility and return on time, he could not waste time this way, had to see Loki before going to his bedroom and wait for a new day.

Thor and Loki had grown up together, during their childhood there was no time where they were not side by side, Odin often commented that it was as if both had come to the world together and both brothers probably believed that because their father did not dare to tell them the truth yet.

Despite being so different from each other, more than a disadvantage this was the key to equilibrate each other so well, while Thor was strong and everything they would expect from a true Asgardian warrior, Loki looked frail in comparison, and yet more skilled in other areas such as magic and spells thanks to his mother's insistence on teaching him.

When the teenage years started kicking in, things began to change, day by day they started to distance themselves more and their activities and schedules rarely coincided.

However this did not prevent them from meeting daily at night.

It was their own personal ritual, to have long conversations and spend time together before dawn, of course this has no meaning  as they would with any friend, it was just innocent, because for Loki no one was dearly to him as Thor was, and for Thor there was no one more important than his little brother.

Yet, inside the hearts of both boys the feelings began to take on a sinister nature. This night would definitely different.

Thor had just entered Loki's room, as he usually did without any previous advice, but this time he found something that was not expected, Loki was completely naked lying and splayed on the bed,  and fortunately had not noticed his presence…

he view before him was marvelous, those thin pale limbs, and cheeks adorned with a slight reddish tint, his fingers entering and pulling out of his entrance at a steady pace, standing before such a scene awakened something in Thor who just watched in awe

-Thor! Idiot why you’re standing there?! - followed by this Loki jumped up and proceeded to cover up himself.

Thor only smiled with satisfaction, and decided to approach slowly.

Something in him knew that it was wrong but he had been having these strange feelings for some time, like any young man at his age Thor had bed few women, feeling this attraction not only towards a man, but his own brother was terrifying and exciting at the same time.

Loki was a little embarrassed to have been found this way. Although in the heat of the moment everything was confusing and the lines of what he felt and what he should do were diffuse.

Suddenly Thor came up grabbing Loki's neck, an affective gesture they used to have, gently stroking his hair… and suddenly in the next moment they were kissing as if it was the first time they both kissed someone, the movements were clumsy and abrupt, maybe because they had never tried this between them.

-Thor ... we should not… I don’t think this is right, if we do this, do you understand that there will be no going back? Loki was confused but deep inside, he also wanted the same thing as his brother, the need to feel his heat, to join their bodies, and the friction that both felt at that moment was utterly indescribable.

Thor stopped for a moment watching Loki's expression, trying to figure out what he was thinking about this, but after the doubt gave way, decided to continue kissing and marking the neck of his younger brother. 

It was not as if they had never kissed innocently before when they were children, but this time it was different, it was dirty, it was wrong and although they will try to deny it, both were enjoying every moment of lust.

-"Is not it like if you had not had another man inside you or I'm wrong? Thor asked in a condescending tone, it was not meant to be mocking or bothering Loki, it was just a question without any hidden intention.

-It's different ... this is different, you're my brother. Although his words said that his body seemed not to obey him, and little by little began to correspond kisses and caresses.

Deep down he wondered at what point his affections for Thor had changed in this way and how tonight they would probably change their relationship forever.

Thor's huge, firm hands began to descend, and after that Thor guided his brother´s hand to his cock.

You can feel how hard it is for you- Thor muttered to Loki's ear with a cheeky tone.

Loki simply shuddered to feel it, the heat in his body only increased and clouded his judgment even more giving away to whatever whim his brother had.

Thor started to undress himself and pushed Loki back to bed. 

Thor loved the way the body of Loki curled and tensed. It was a strange but pleasant sensation, to have convinced his brother to give in to these desires.

Loki took one of the oils he was previously using before his brother interrupted him and continued to prepare his entrance, inserting his fingers and caressing the rim, he knew it was tedious but necessary because Thor's member was huge and thick.

After observing how his younger brother was already ready and spreading his legs for him, he did not miss out a second and with a single movement he positioned himself between his legs pushing into that tight hole, Loki only moaned at feeling so stuffed.

Thor waited a few moments to adjust and then started pushing in like an animal against the body that laid beneath him, both were too excited to think about whether anyone could hear them, so they just continued their movements instinctively. 

When the thrusts increased in intensity, Loki ended up coming all over himself and Thor spilling inside him, leaving a warm and wet sensation, even though they both finished he did not wanted to move, he wanted to be inside and feel how they belonged to each other.

Their breaths were agitated, and their bodies shone with the sweat that resulted from their act.

After a few minutes in the same position, Thor decided to slowly pull out of Loki’s body and lie down beside him. Neither could believe what had just happened, the relationship that had been fraternal for years had evolved into that of two lovers.

Loki cuddled on Thor's chest and tried to fall asleep despite of the anxieties that now arose in his mind, somehow it felt nice to be this way with someone who he really loved and considered his own and yet these things would bring consequences.

- Loki, I really ... I love you.

I hope you know that what we have just done, is different from what you and I have done with other people, it is a way of showing what I feel for you, maybe different, but it will not change anything in our relationship as brothers, I know you feel the same.

-It will not change our relationship as long as nobody knows ... everybody in the kingdom could talk about these things, after all you will one day be king. 

Loki's tone carried a certain melancholy, it was inevitable, and he knew that this kind of relationship would not going anywhere, it was pointless, futile and with no future.

- Loki ... nothing will change no matter how many years passes, even when I become king, you will remain by my side, occupy a place that no consort will have ... I will only love you, you are my brother.

In Loki's eyes it could be seen that this confession, instead of filling him with warmth or hope, left him frozen.

-I suppose that when that happens you will have an arranged a marriage so you can fulfill your duties to the future queen … while behind closed walls... The way Loki said all this seemed like a meaningless accusation, for Thor it was that, no more than a meaningless complain to ruin the moment.

\- Loki, you are getting too ahead of what is going to happen…

The silence began to be uncomfortable, and the room felt bigger and emptier.

Thor hugged Loki and kissed his shoulder trying to dispel the worries of his younger brother, just like when they were children.

Tonight was only the beginning of a passion that would last for several years.

These moments they were stealing were peaceful and fleeting, they would last as long as fate would allow them. 

For Thor these nights would be the best thing that could have happened and being next to his brother made him feel lucky, to him his brother was the most important thing, and the reign of Asgard and whatever the future holds, it would only be a duty.

So it made him feel hurt that Loki did not share the same vision as him.

For Loki these nights would be bittersweet, they made him feel complete, but in the end he knew that he could not be part of his brother's life as he wanted, he would only have reserved him a second place, in the shade, destined to only live on leftovers that his brother could grant him and that he would have to accept and settle without any other option.


End file.
